1. Technical Field
This device relates to the packaging of fragile articles, such as ice cream cones which must be transported to remote locations for sales and distribution. The cone package attempts to hold the cones in a cushioned enclosure to prevent breakage of the cones during shipment.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior Art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different package configurations in an attempt to protect the fragile cones from breakage, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 155,932, 2,750,028, 3,343,671, 3,835,994, 3,400,873, 4,269,316 and 4,349,571.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 155,932 a package is disclosed that has a plurality of contoured recesses within to hold an article in a cushioning protective manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,750,028 discloses a separator for use in packaging of amunition cartridges in which a two-part multiple container separator is folded over to separate and cushion the cartridges from engagement with one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,671 shows a container for fragile articles that uses a cardboard box having multiple spaced loops extending inwardly from its sides to support vertical columns of nested ice cream cones in spaced relation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,994 a cone package is disclosed that has a pair of foam panels with corresponding pockets within that are folded over on top of one another to hold a sack of nested cones in the registering pockets. The pockets are featureless elongated recesses with a plurality of raised ribs positioned along the top of a common partition between the pockets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,873 is directed to a molded receptacle for holding fragile articles having a pair of oppositely disposed panels each with an elongated featureless cavity within for placement of the articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,316 discloses an ice cream cone package formed of paper board to form a tray to receive stacked cones in telescopic relation suspended by a plurality of elongated spaced transverse ribs that support the cones continuously along their surface.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,571 a bulk cone container is shown having a plurality of folded foam sandwich structures to form a row of cells holding within one cone stack per cell. Each foam structure engages the respective sides of the cone stack and a cell-like construction.